Time After the Time
by NotaVaderHater
Summary: Luke Skywalker goes acros the universe in search of the one for him.
1. Default Chapter

Time After the Time  
Chapter 1  
Ten years after ROJ  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Star Wars or Star Trek, I hold there creators in the highest respects.  
  
Luke Skywalker, Jedi master and hero of the New Republic, had trained three other Jedi Knights and had retired to start a family. A lot of women wanted to be his wife, but he could tell that none of them were the one for him.  
So one day he left Courasaunt and went in search of the one for him. He was piloting a heavily modified Hawk-class heavy fighter, the Corinthian. It looked something like a Romulan raptor-class, but instead it has heavy laser cannons at the end of the wings, and the sublight and light speed engines are under the wings near the fuselage.  
He had just come out of light speed near the Voinan System when he looked down at his radar and saw something that made his heart turn over, two Star Destroyers. "Unidentified starship, we are the Remnant, lower your shields and prepare to be boarded. Do not try to resist."  
Knowing that his ship was no match for two Star Destroyers, he fired of an energy bomb to see if he can make the Star Destroyers break formation. It works. They break formation and during those few crucial seconds, the Corinthian makes the jump into hyperspace.  
As Luke came out of light speed a day later, he checked his instruments and they told him that he was in the Sol System. This meant that he was in United Federation space; he would have to be cautious. About a minute later he received a transmission from Starfleet Command "We have you on our screens please identify." "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the New Republic. I am here on matters of my own. "Requesting permission to land in San Francisco." Said Luke "Standby..." said the controller "Access granted, anything else that I can do for you?" "No" Luke answered  
When he landed on Earth he stopped inside of a diner to get something to eat then to begin his search. "You new here?" asked the waitress "Yes," said Luke "Have you ever had scrambled eggs?" she said "No" said Luke "I'll get you some." she said. "Here you go." she said about a minute later putting a plate of eggs down on the table in front of him. "Thanks" he said. 'these don't taste too bad' he thought to himself. The waitress must have figured out what he was there for, because she introduced him to a girl at the bar. Nothing happened, no connection. He stayed in San Francisco for three more days. Then he flew his ship down the coast of California to Anaheim.  
When he landed about 10 minutes later, he was disembarking from his ship when he saw her. She was in her late 30's, had dark, shiny black hair that went down to her knees. Her eyes were of a deep turquoise blue. She was about 5'8'' tall and had a slime figure. He used the force to trip her and then ran and caught her in his arms. "Thank you." She said as he helped her to her feet. "It was no problem." said Luke. "It's these new shoes," she said "that is the third time that I have tripped over them today!" "Hay," said Luke, "do you want to go and see a movie or something?" he asked her. "Sure I'd like that." she said. "But first," Luke said "I must know your name." "My name," she said "is Myra.  
When they got to the movie Luke used his Jedi Mind Trick to get them tickets to a movie that Myra wanted to see. "What is this movie about?" asked Luke. "You'll see." she said 


	2. On The Streets of Anaheim

Chapter 2  
On The Streets of Anaheim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that are referred to in this  
story.   
  
After the movie, Luke and Myra set off for a restaurant to have a nice quiet dinner, but before they could get to the restaurant, somebody hit them as they were walking by. "Shut up! You're Ugly!" he yelled. "Excuse me?" said Luke completely perplexed by this stranger's antics. In the blink of an eye the man drew from his belt a phaser set on disintegrate. In the time that the man had drawn his phaser, Luke had pulled out his lightsaber, ignited it, severed the front of the phaser off, and put it away before the man had even drawn it all of the way; for as the man had hit them, Luke had been moving his hand closer and closer to his lightsaber. He had seen it coming. The man stood there flabbergasted thinking to himself 'how was he able to slice my phaser in half before I had drawn it all of the way?' The man turned and ran, he ran so fast that he tripped over his own feet and went stumbling down the street an ran smack dab into a Starfleet Security Officer. "You saved my life! I don't know how but you did!" said Myra kissing Luke on the cheek. "It was anything, err, it wasn't anything err-" she put her fingers on Luke's mouth to stop him from speaking. Then slowly brought his head down into a slow, deep kiss. And Luke, surprising even himself, felt himself kissing her back. About a minute later they broke apart. Luke feeling better than he had in a long time, led Myra back to his ship where he had some important matters to discuss with her; his being a Jedi Knight.  
  
Well that is chapter two. In chapter three you learn moor about Luke's Ship; the Corinthian. But chapter three is mainly about the journey to Naboo, oops shouldn't have said that. I also apologize about the "slime" thing in the last chapter. Also sorry about the short chapter [:( 


	3. To Naboo

Chapter Three  
To Naboo Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been in summer school and have not had much time for anything else. So without further ado here is chapter #3   
  
Once Luke and Myra got back to Luke's ship, Luke explained to Myra that he was a Jedi Master. She wasn't convinced. So Luke offered to give her a demonstration, she agreed. So using the power of the Force, he lifter his ship up off of the ground and made it fly in circles around them. She stood still for a minute, just a little scared, but then she walked over to Luke and kissed him again. "I wouldn't care if you were the president of the United Federation of Planets," she said "I love you." Then come with me and," getting down on his knee, he said "will you marry me?" She opened up her mouth in surprise and joy, "Yes, I will." she said. "Thank you." he said "I will give you a good place to live and I will always protect you." They hugged again and went up the entry hatch.  
"Powering up engines." said Luke, a few minutes later. The engines of the Corinthian roared to life. "Here we go." said Luke, he looked at Myra, "Have you ever been into space before?" "No" she said "Been on Earth all my life." Luke could sense was scared, he had also been somewhat nervous the first time that he had been into space with Han Chewbacca, Ben, C-3PO, and R2-D2 all those years ago.  
He set course for the Voinan System. He didn't want to but then again he didn't have much choice. It was either facing the Remnant or going through a deadly nebula. Once the Corinthian got to the Voinan System, Luke activated its long-ranged scanners, this told him that Luke activated its long-ranged scanners; these told hi that four Star Destroyers were in high orbit, just behind the distant planet, Voina. But, before he could make the jump back into hyperspace, two more star destroyers. Luke fired two energy torpedoes at each of the star destroyer's bridge. He did this so that he would have enough time to activate his cloaking device. (On one of the two star destroyer's bridge) "Where is that ship!" said the commander "Sir! It no longer appears on our scopes!" said an imperial officer. "Damn!" said the commander.  
As Luke deactivated the Corinthian's cloaking device and entered hyperspace, he looked at Myra and said, "There's this one place that I want to show you. It is where my mother and father got married. It's a planet called Naboo, you'd like it there." "Why do you say that?" said Myra. "You will see." said Luke, "But first you need some rest. There is a bed back there." he pointed to a door to the left of center of the ship. "Thank you." she said. "Oh, there are some other clothes in the closet if you want to change out of those blue jeans and that T-shirt." said Luke.  
Myra went into the room and received a small shock when she walked in. she felt like she had just walked into a hotel in Las Vegas. In the room there was a large bed, two nightstands, a closet and a view screen. She walked in front of the closet that opened automatically revealing a comfortable assortment of clothes. She selects a light blue-green fuzzy feeling nightdress.  
Fifteen minutes later, Luke went into the room to check on Myra. She was fast asleep in his bed. Luke smiled to himself and went back to check the data charts to see how long it would take to get to Naboo. The scanners charts told him that it would take the ship another four hours present speed. So Luke set to repairing the left sub-light engine's fuel injector's spark plug.  
Even though he usually was able to free and clear his mind while he was fixing stuff, but he could not get Myra off of his mind. He felt a little guilty about the way he had met her, but he couldn't be happier about the way things were, and in the way that things were going to be.  
  
IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS I WILL NOT POST  
CHAPTER 4  
-NotaVaderHater 


	4. CHapter 4

Chapter 4

The Marriage

****

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. I am currently writing a Han and Leia story. There are two chapters left after this.

****

When Luke landed the _Corinthian _on Naboo, he went into the sleeping quarters to wake up Myra. After she changed back into the clothes she was wearing the day before; she met with Luke and they exited the ship hand-in-hand.

"This place is so beautiful!" Myra said once they were out of the _Corinthian_, "I'd love to get married here!" She gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek, and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him of to a large building with a green domed roof.

As they entered the building, they noticed a lot of security guards walking around. They walked up to a security guard and Luke asked "What is with all of this security?" "Queen's coronation," he said in a deep gruf voice, "Can I help you with anything?" "Yes," said Myra "Can you give us directions to a chapel?" "You can get married after the Queen's coronation." he said. "Oh," Myra said, a bit confused; "I thought it would be a more, um, private ceremony." "On this planet weddings are a joyous occasion; everyone, especially the Queen, would be deeply honored if you had your wedding after the coronation." "Okay" said Myra still confused. "I'll go and tell somebody." said the guard. He ran of down the hall and disappeared from sight.

About ten minutes later a group of handmaidens came out of the room that the guard went into and took Myra off to a room to get ready. The same thing happened to Luke but he was taken to his room by royal guards instead of handmaidens

---Thought to self maybe-it should be handmaidens...... oh well

The coronation of the Queen took about a hour and a half, during that time Luke and Myra were more nervous than any other time in there life. It was a moment in time that seemed to last forever. Before Luke knew what was happening he was at the top of the isle. Then she came out, wearing a dress of a flowing gold material. He stood there a little dazed, but before he knew it he was lifting her vale and was about to kiss her. Then as he kissed her, and she kissed him back, they both hovered in the air. The crowed cheered as they walked down the isle, hand in hand. Then the Queen made an announcement to them saying that they would always be welcome at Naboo at any time they pleased. Luke and Myra thanked the people and informed them that they had to be getting on there way. So with a final farewell they entered the _Corinthian_ and took off on a direct course for Courasaunt.

"I've set the ship on autopilot if you want to sleep." said Luke "I know I will; I'm soooo tired." He finished unable to stifle a huge yawn. "Me too. I think I will join you." said Myra. Luke could feel his face turning red. "I...um...erg....a, um" he stuttered. She giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the sleeping quarters.


	5. apolagy to readers

Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry about there not being a chapter here I think that my sister deleated it. Also I have misplaced the folder that I have all of my stories in, so please check back next week to see if I have put anything up. Sorry about everything.


	6. the end

Chapter 6

When Luke landed the Corinthian on Courasaunt about a day later, first introduced Myra to R2-D2 and C-3PO. When Myra herd R2's beeping and chirping dialect she giggled out loud which confused 3PO beyond Luke's belief.

When Luke introduced Myra to Leia, Han, Chewie and Lando, she instantly became friends with all of them.

Then they all lived happily ever after.

Sorry never been to good with endings but look for my two new stories one called "THE NEW GUY IN TOWN" and the other called "HAN AND LEIA".


End file.
